


Scarves

by Fananon



Series: Uncharted Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Knitting, M/M, Uncharted Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fananon/pseuds/Fananon
Summary: Uncharted Advent Calendar fill for the 12th December:Harry knits a present for Nathan





	

The end was near. Harry was so happy about that. He was about ready to stab someone with the knitting needles. The beginning had been a fiddly mess. The middle had been calming at first and had become progressively more boring. It wasn’t so much that Harry hated knitting, but he had a new understanding of why he did not, as a rule, knit.

“What are you doing?”, Nathan asked and sat down beside Harry on the couch. The TV was on. Outside there was snow and if Harry hadn’t felt like stabbing someone on top of feeling embarrassed at being caught knitting it would have been quite calm and romantic.

“Nothing,” Harry grit out while Nathan eyed the… whatever that was that Harry had in his lap.

“It doesn’t look like nothing,” Nathan ventured. His knee pressed against Harry’s and Harry felt one of Nathan’s hands on his waist as Nathan laid his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry tied off the end and held the finished scarf out in front of him with a critical eye. It was… very crooked and the colors, on closer inspection, did not go well together at all. Before he could change his mind he shoved the mess at Nathan.

“For you,” Harry said when Nathan looked at him in confusion. Nathan’s face cleared and after a moment’s hesitation he wrapped the scarf around his neck.

“You don’t have to wear it,” Harry mumbled and got a kiss for his trouble.


End file.
